Joy
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: One shot sequel to Steamy Night. Three years after they got married, Hunter and Lita gush over their daughter, Joy. This is their story! Please R&R!


**Title: Joy**

**Characters/Parings: Hunter/Lita**

**Rating: Strong R for strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the deal.**

**Author's note: TakerTakeMe and Tainted Hollywood Diva wanted me to do a sequel to _Steamy Night _so I'm gonna give them what they want. This is my one shot sequel.**

**Summary: Sequel to _Steamy Night. _Remember when Amy told Hunter the night he came home from a grueling tour that they were gonna have a baby? This is what happens when their child was born.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Three years later..._

"Would you look at her? She's so beautiful," I whispered softly. I couldn't stop smiling at the sight of my little girl sleeping peacefully in her crib.

"She looks so much like you, baby. She's an absolute angel," my husband Hunter Hearst Helmsley said while he wrapped his strong arms around my waist snugly.

"Yeah, you're right about that. But, she has your big nose. Damn." I chuckled.

He just rolled his eyes playfully. "Well, at least she's not gonna be spoiled like her mother."

"I'm appalled you said that, dude! I was never spoiled! I was just free spirited and independent!" I exclaimed playfully.

"Maybe so. But you're spoiled now, baby girl. Because your handsome husband made you that way," he said before he leaned over and kissed me sweetly.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled brightly.

It was so hard to believe we've been together for six years, three of them as husband and wife. Hunter Hearst Helmsley had made me feel so special and so enchanted, I thought I was going to pleasure heaven. And I thank God my for my best friend, Trish Stratus-Martin who introduced me to him. When I thought I was through with love, especially after my last boyfriend cheated on me with his ex-girlfriend, got her pregnant and eventually married her, Hunter came along and single handedly healed my heart all in one night.

We were quickly inseparable after that night we had our dinner date. We would spend every waking moment together. I was already head over heels in love with him and I knew he felt the same way about me.

I will never forget the night he proposed marriage to me. We were at this fancy French restaurant when and where the proposal happened. I had no hesitation in my voice when he asked me to be his wife. I loved him so much that I was ready and willing to drop everything and marry him right on the spot.

Six months later, at 4:00 p.m., in front of 400 guests, Hunter and I became husband and wife. When we exchanged our wedding vows and looked at each other with love and affection in our eyes, I knew marrying him was the best thing I ever did.

I had found the man of my dreams!

And what about our wedding night? My husband took care of my sexual needs and brought me places I never been to before. I was a virgin but he was slow, tender and gentle with me that night. I loved being in his arms. I loved him.

Now, it was truly a blessing to wake up next to him in the morning. It was truly a blessing to wake up in his arms. I would always have a smile on my face when he caress my body. I would love it when he kisses my face gently. Since we've been married, Hunter and I would make love at least six times a day; sometimes when we're just watching television, cooking dinner, going shopping or just relaxing in the backyard.

Which leads to our little bundle of joy. We named her Joy Marie because she was truly a blessing from God. The day I gave birth to her was overwhelming. Hunter was literally in tears when he held her in his arms for the first time. She may have his big nose but she looked so much like me. I guess I should call her my 'mini-me'.

Now, here we are. Me, my husband and our daughter. She looked so peaceful while she slept in her crib. Hunter and I couldn't help but watch her. She was a beautiful angel.

"What have we done to deserve this beautiful child God sent to us?" I asked softly. I reached down and, with my hand, began stroking her head softly.

"We created her, baby. Joy's here because we made it happen. Which leads me to my next question: are we gonna create any more beautiful children soon?" Hunter asked, grinning. He was nuzzling my neck.

"Of course, baby. I spoke with the doctor yesterday and he said it was safe for us to make love again. We can try having another baby soon," I said, grinning.

"So, in that case, we should get started right now," he said before he scooped me up in his arms and carried me out of the nursery. He kissed me long and deep by the time we reached our bedroom.

"We don't waste time, do we?" I giggled. My husband laid me down in the middle of the bed.

"What can I say? You're so incredibly hot and beautiful, lady. You just make me want you all the time," he admitted before he leaned down and kissed me again, shoving his tongue in my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of me. He settled in between my legs but he didn't come inside of me yet. Instead, he pushed my thong down to my ankles, for which I kicked them off with my feet quickly.

With my hands, I pushed his boxer shorts down to his ankles, for which he removed them with the quickness of a cat, all the while he kissed me with the intensity of an animal, pushing his tongue right down my throat.

Without a second to lose, he eased himself deep inside of me, causing me to squeal with delight. I wrapped my legs over his back and lifted my hips to meet his downward thrusts. He leaned down and kissed me hungrily, shoving his tongue in my mouth one more time. I felt weak, desired and wanted at the same time. I felt safe and secure in his loving arms.

I wanted to return the favor so I turned him over on his back and sat right on top of him. Rocking my hips back and forth in a frenzy, I rode him like a bull, bringing us both to climax. Hunter held my waist and moaned my name because what I did made him feel good. I felt his hand tweaking my nipples, which made me scream out my pleasures. Then, I felt him turning me over on my back and grabbed my hips tightly.

Slamming inside of me more furiously, he kissed, nipped and bit my neck tenderly. I dug my fingers in his back and I knew I was making him bleed. But, that only fueled his fire for me and slammed into me faster and harder. I ran my fingers through his sandy blond hair and groaned when he spilled inside of me with his seed. I came right along with him and called out his name.

Sweaty, exhausted and satisfied, Hunter and I held each other tight. He kissed my forehead gently as he pushed my wet hair away from my face while we were caressing each other tenderly.

"You were so incredible, as usual," he said with a chuckle. He nibbled on my lips softly.

"So were you, baby. Why do I love you so much?" I asked with a giggle. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I should be asking you the same question, baby girl. But, I do love you." he leaned over and kissed me fully again.

"I love you, too," I replied before I was kissing him right back. Even though I was tired from the first round of our furious lovemaking, that didn't stop me from giving my husband some more pleasure. I moved on top of him again and fused our bodies together again.

Lovemaking round two was underway.

X

_Three weeks later..._

Sitting in the doctor's office, I sat on one of those hard benches, wearing a hospital gown. My husband was standing right next to me, holding my hand as we waited for the results. We knew Joy was in good hands with my best friend Trish and her husband Andrew a.k.a. Test, who came home just a few days ago.

Sure enough, I had experience the morning sickness, the constant eating and the nonstop mood swings weeks before. I convinced my best friend to go the drug store to get one of those home pregnancy tests. Sure enough, after it took me only a few minutes to take it, the results came out positive.

Now, we're here just to make sure the results of the home pregnancy test were accurate.

"Are you nervous?" he whispered in my ear.

"Why would I be nervous, baby boy?" I asked, giggling.

"Because you're holding my hand a little too tightly," he whispered. I watched him wince a little bit.

"Sorry," I said as I released his hand. Then, I took a deep breath and sighed deeply just as the doctor came in.

"Mr and Mrs. Helmsley, how are we doing today?" Dr. Baxter asked with a smile on her face.

"We're doing fine, Doc," I replied with a grin on my lips. Hunter was smiling, too.

"Well, your results came back and you are indeed pregnant," she came right out and said.

"Yay!" I squealed with delight. "How far along am I?"

"Surprisingly, you're already a month along. You probably didn't know this, but you two must've of did the nasty as soon as the six weeks came up, huh?" she giggled.

"What can I say? My husband can't keep his hands off of me. He just wants me that badly." I laughed.

"True," Hunter agreed. He was actually blushing.

"You two are just crazy in love with each other. Well, that's all the time we have for now. You can go and sign out at the front desk. You have a good day now," Baxter said with a grin before she left.

I got dressed a few minutes later, then Hunter and I walked out of the doctor's office hand in hand. Right before we got to our car, my husband took me in his arms and kissed me passionately, shoving his tongue in my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his waist and fitted my body against his snugly.

"I love you, Mrs. Helmsley," he said as we pulled apart.

Smiling, I replied, "I love you, too, Mr. Helmsley."

"Why don't we go home and celebrate?" he suggested as he opened the car door for me to get inside, which I did.

"You just want to get me alone, you beast!" I exclaimed, laughing. "Like I told the doctor, you can't keep your hands off of me!"

"I know that, woman," he said, grinning. Then he got in the driver's side and we took off.

When we got home, we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. We couldn't make to the bedroom so we make mad, passionate love on the living room floor. Hunter and I loved each other so much.

Our love was even expanded eight and a half months later, when our second daughter Lisa Allison Hannah Helmsley was brought into this world.

As it turned out, our lives were filled with love and joy!

**The end!**

**Please review!**


End file.
